Mad Duck
The Mad Duck is an enemy in EarthBound. It appears in the Brick Road Maze, the Desert Gold Mine, and Saturn Valley. They also appear as part of the "zoo" inside Dungeon Man. It's rather weak, however, it has an attack that can decrease a character's PP, and an attack that can disrupt concentration, taking away PSI abilities temporarily. These abilities have no effect on Jeff. It drops twelve dollars and sometimes a Fresh Egg. I' m changing this to be my character page this is a cry for help from vivi this is now vivi;s character page i still havent been able to stop listening to the brave little toaster soundtrack ive had it on repeat even the song from the third movie that j*m c*mm*ngs sings a part inhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDXDWNLnIeM if anyone is out there send help more info im the number one mad ducktor stan and ill take that title to my grave even though i hate chemistry i love smartass bitch characters that do chemistry its a goddamn crime why did i have to get such a bad teacher in hs to make me hate the subject as a whole he gave me a pity B- at the end of the year its bullshit i did all the assignments and i hated every second of that class ap chem suck my ass at least i had some friends there but that smart ass bitch named ben got an A+ probably fuck that guy i always see him around during marching practice wearing way too short shorts and in my econ class hes worn the same tropical bird button upthhis one for two classes in a row speaking of the other day i saw a kid with a jimmy buffet t shirt on and i was so amazed that a kid can give up on life so early and decide to just become a parrothead before his life has even begun it really makes me sadchris fleming we stan? but then again happier that im not in that same position anyways enough about me more about mad ducktor what a dumb character i hate his fucking name so much someone said mad clucktor and ive never been able to forget it like thats so much better of a name but i guess italians might have a different onomatopoeia for what chickens say so it wouldnt have made much sense but the whole names in english anyways so what the fuck also i hate that la ritorno has That Moment in it you know the one some fucking horny italian had to write in and then someone else had to illustrate what a fucking disaster the only unproblematic md comics are every single one except la ritorno what a shitshow anyways i remember once i was so desperate for new content i searched the wiki and saw a comic where he made a brief appearance and i was like wig so then i spent a few hours looking for the damn thing and i think i found it in like german so i was like wig then i skimmed over the pictures and the story was like something depressing with paperinik during halloween falling out of his prime and i was like wig i guess and finally i got to the end to the md reveal that was exactly 2 tiny ass panels and he was facing backwards for one and let me tell you i wish he stayed facing backwards because it was the ugliest md id ever seen drawn in the history of comics and believe you me ive seen some ugly italian mad ducktors in my time anyways i think the whole md thing with me began because hes a techie bitch and hes got a widows peak (wig) and green eyes (wig x2) so that meets my criteria of characters i stan references used